This invention relates to insecticidal trifluoroethanimidothioate disulfides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,514, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,469, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,550 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,423 disclose various pesticidal compounds of divergent structures.